khumbafandomcom-20200215-history
Tombi
Tombi ' is a young female zebra and a main character in the movie, Khumba. She is Khumba's best friend and love interest Storylines A male zebra was born with only half his stripes and was laughed at by his whole tribe. This zebra's name was Khumba. Tombi said he was funny looking and admit he's kind of cute. The tribe blamed the lack of rain. The other zebras didn't let Khumba join in their games. Tombi befriended him and played with him. Tombi doesn't like the other girlie cheerleader zebras. Tombi has a father Themba who the cheerleader zebras are all over and is the boyfriend of Fifi. Tombi's brother is Thabo who is an enemy of Khumba's father, Seko. Tombi regularly apologizes to Khumba about the clan's behavior towards him. Khumba allows a herd of Gemsbok into the enclosed gates of twigs the zebras created to secure themselves. They asked for water for their elder female. The tribe exiled them and were astonished that Khumba had let them in. The clan had a great drought and the opening of the fence put them in great danger. A mantis draws a diagram in the sand which could be either interpreted as water or stripes past three mountain peaks for Khumba. Khumba tells this to his mother. His mother tells him she named him Khumba because of a story of original zebras who were plain white and went one went through the magical waters and grew stripes. The other zebras wanted to be like him and did the same. Khumba was destined to regain his stripes but his mother warned him not to. The next day his mother had died which no one alerted him about. Khumba left to go to gain his stripes. He began a great adventure with new friends. She wanted to go find Khumba but Seko insisted thaat he'd go. She kept believing that Khumba was still alive when Seko told the tribe he followed Khumba's tracks and Phango's covered them into a dry river bank. Tombi continued to believe he was still alive. When Tombi was correcting the tribe while sending them off to find Khumba, Thabo admit he's proud of her. Outside the perimeter, Tombi and Seko were amazed to discover that Khumba is still alive and is heading towards Phango 's cave. During their epic underwater battle, Phango headlocked Khuma's body to a rock while a large chunk of rock splinters it and cracks the walls of the cave. A waterfall emerges and eventually a watering hole at the surface. The zebras, antelopes, and friends are gathered watching in suspense. Phango scratches his white butt. Khumba falls the the bottom of the ground and is presumed dead but awakens. He gains his actual full stripes and everybody is happy. Tombi bonded with her father. Back at the herd, all of Khumba's new friends from the National Park are all playing games and the other zebras now accept him for who he is. Khumba and Tombi made friends again and Tombi played soccer with Thabo. Tombi is also sister to Nigel the zebra with bucked teeth. Characteristics Personality Tombi is very nice to her friend Khumba. She doesn't like the other girlie female zebras. She often apologized to Khumba for the herd's behavior towards him. Although during the film most of her herd, including Khumba's father, had given up hope of finding Khumba alive, she never lost hope in her friend. She kept believing that Khumba was still alive. She is also very snotty towards the rest of the tribe and has a hint of sarcasm. Appearance Tombi is a small scrawny zebra with green eyes and a white and black mane. Relationships Khumba Tombi is very nice to her friend Khumba. She accepts him for who he is and has an apparent crush on him. She often apologizes to him for the clan's behavior towards him. She wanted to go find Khumba but Seko insisted thaat he'd go. She kept believing that Khumba was still alive when Seko told the tribe he followed Khumba's tracks and Phango's covered them into a dry river bank. She along with all the other characters was there at the end to see him live. They became friends again at the end. Thabo Originally, Tombi didn't like her father very much. She told Seko she doesn't know why her father does the things he does. When Tombi was correcting the tribe while sending them off to look for Khumba, Thabo admit he's proud of her. They bonded at the end when they all found at Khumba was still alive. They laughed and played soccer at the end. Themba Themba is Tombi's jerkish older brother. Seko She wanted to go find Khumba but Seko insisted that he'd go. She kept believing that Khumba was still alive when Seko told the tribe he followed Khumba's tracks and Phango's covered them into a dry river bank. She still believed Khumba was alive. She told Seko she doesn't know why Thabo does the things he does. 'Rivalries Cheerleader Zebras Tombi doesn't like the other girlie cheerleader zebras and talks very snotty about them. Gallery Tombi 3.jpg Tombi2.jpg Khumba and Tiombi.jpg|Khumba and Tombi Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Zebras Category:Children Category:Characters Category:Zebra Clan Members Category:Animals Category:Family Category:Squeaking Characters Category:Deceased Characters